Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: New Life
by lillian.liu1
Summary: After Sideswipe loses his voice. Fixit finds a way to help Sideswipe recovery his voice, but this little solution just turned into a advance adventure. This is a sequel to Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: Brotherhood
1. Team Prime returns

**Sideswipe's POV**

Well it has been some time since I lost my voice, but I mean Drift is not getting annoyed by me. Not so much now. Bee has gotten along with this issue and now I just like who I am. I am going through what my brother had gone through, so it's fair for the both of us.

 **Bumblebee's POV**

Yeah life is harsh and even worse that Sideswipe is going through what I've been through. Me, Optimus and Sideswipe are not just an ordinary family of three.

 **Drift's POV**

Without Sideswipe being so annoying with his jokes and pranks, this team is so much better for a master like me. But one thing that got me is that, Sideswipe is no longer talking. Instead he is beeping. I do not know what happened when I was absent and I wish to know.

 **Windblade's POV**

What has happened to Slick? I was only gone with Drift for three months and when I came back, I was hoping to hear Sideswipe say "Welcome Back" but all I heard was Strongarm saying it and Sideswipe beeping. I want to know what happened.

 **Nobody's POV**

Drift and Windblade were unaware of Sideswipe losing his voice so they were really willing to do anything to get someone to explain. Optimus, Bumblebee and Fixit are working on how to fix Sideswipe's voice. "Bumblebee, I have found a conclusion-decision- solution. I know how you got your voice fixed!" Said Fixit excitingly. "Well, go ahead. How did my voice got fixed." Said Bee. "Going through all of my research. It appears that your voice got fix by Synthetic Energon and CNA mixed. Otherwise known as Cybermatter." Explained Fixit as Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, that is how my voice got fixed. But Ratchet said that the Cybermatter was the only possible explanation. No one really knows whether it really fixed my voice." Bumblebee explained his experience of getting his voice fixed. "Still, it's worth a try." Encouraged Optimus. "Yeah, but we released all the Cybermatter into Primus' spark, remember." Said Bee. "Everything is worth a try." Said Strongarm. "Yeah, but…" Said Bee before he was cut off. "Stop saying that." Said Fixit with a very bored expression. "There's not one drop of Cybermatter left. All of it is in Primus' spark for Primus sake." Said Bee, then he known what he said. "I didn't mean that, Primus." Bee apologized to Primus. All of a sudden, there was a Cybertronian ship hovering above them. Bee recognizes this ship. "I know them." Said Bee. *Wait, when we became brothers. Didn't you tell me that, team Prime will come to you when you are in need?* Beeped Sideswipe asking Bee in his new language. "Are you telling me that, this ship belongs to Team Prime?!" Asked Strongarm very excited. "Ultra Magnus to be exact. How do they know that I am in need now?" Asked Bee. "Wait a sec. Ratchet, he bonded with me! He feels my spark is in need!" Said Bee excitedly. "I didn't know about a bond between Ratchet and you." Said Optimus cheerfully. "God-father and God-son thing." Explained Bee. The ship landed in front of the Alchermor and a door opened and six Autobots stepped out. "Autobots, let's reunite!" Yelled Bee as he ran up to a small, navy blue, two-wheeler femme and lifted her up. "Bee, I know it's been a while. But you don't have to suffocate me with a hug." Said the navy blue femme. "Sorry, Arcee. I just missed you."


	2. Discussing

"I know it's almost been forever, Bee. But you've been strong, all this time without me." Said the navy blue femme who is Bee long lost mother figure. "Ultra Magnus was wrong about you, Bee. You are more than just a graduated scout." Said Arcee comforting Bumblebee. "Hey Optimus, how's life with these uh… sparklings?" Asked Ultra Magnus being serious about Bee's team. "Sparklings?!" Asked Strongarm. *We're _not_ sparklings!* Beeped Sideswipe very madly. "That was not very respectful, young one." Ultra Magnus told Sideswipe. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ultra, break it up with my brother." Said Bee standing up for his brother. "What! You have a brother Bee?" Asked Smokescreen. "Adoptive brother and his name is Sideswipe." Replied Bee. "Bumblebee, you may call me sir, Ultra Magnus or just Magnus. Those are your only options." Ultra Magnus warned Bee. "No Ultra, I've lead my team for two years and I will remain as their leader and not as your underdog." Said Bee standing up to Ultra Magnus' chest. "Ultra Magnus, he have been leading me." Optimus told Ultra Magnus that it is time for Bee to lead Team Prime. Ultra Magnus nodded. "OOOOOHHHHH-YEEEAAAAHHH!" Yelled Wheeljack as he picked Ratchet off the ground. "Magnus just got owned!" Wheeljack yelled again. "Wheeljack, put me down or you'll get wrenched!" Ratchet told Wheeljack to put him down other wise Wheeljack will get wrenched. "Okay, doc." Said Wheeljack as he put Ratchet down. "Please, don't call me _Doc_." Said Ratchet. "Still the wrench king." Said Optimus giggling. "So what's your problem?" Asked Ratchet. "It's not mine. It's Bumblebee's." Replied Optimus. Ratchet looked confused then asked. "What is wrong with him?" Ratchet was waiting for Optimus to reply but someone else did. "A Decepticon named Steeljaw. Sideswipe, my brother, got into a fight and I mean a big fight with him that cause Sideswipe to damage his voice-box. Now, Fixit found out that my voice was fixed because of Cybermatter and we are going to look for the Omega-lock to help Sideswipe restore his voice." Replied Bee. Ratchet rubs his optics, then he looked at Bumblebee. "So, you're saying that your team mate or brother has lost his voice just like you did and now we are going to risk our sparks to restore his voice?" Asked Ratchet. "It's worth a try." Said Bee. Optimus smiled when Bee said that. "Okay, we leave at sundown today." Said Ratchet. "Alright, you heard him team. Let's get everything we need and go." Bee commanded his team and Team Prime. "We're gonna get your voice back, brother." Said Bee as he hugged Sideswipe. *Thank you, brother.* Beeped Sideswipe.


	3. Bee's Flying

The sun is going down and Team Bee and Prime are taking off. "I'm gonna miss Russell." Signed Bee looking down at Russell in the scrapyard waving goodbye. "You know, when I was going to the wreckers and I had to leave you. I didn't want to go." Said Bulkhead. "You know what, Bulkhead. That made me feel loads better." Said Bee as Bulkhead smiled. * 'cause you're bringing me, _back to life!_ * Beeped Sideswipe as he danced behind Bee and Bulk. "What in the name of Primus are you doing, Sideswipe?" Bulkhead asked Sideswipe who was continually dancing. * Yeah, I know that you're gone but I swear that you're here. It's a feeling that won't disappear.* Beeped Sideswipe who is now right next to Bee. * 'cause you're bringing me, _back to life!_ I was looking for something that I couldn't find. It's a feeling you gave me inside.* Beeped Sideswipe who just spun around and held onto Bee. "This feelin' is comin', _back to life."_ Sang Bee who held onto Sideswipe's servo and smiled. "They're good brothers, like I told you." Said Optimus as he put his servo onto Bulkhead's shoulder. "Why does Sideswipe like singing songs?" Asked Arcee as Smokescreen nodded. "Well, when Sideswipe lost his voice. Bee wouldn't forgive himself, then Sideswipe started singing "Come, Josephine" that really cheered Bee up and he was encouraged to singing." Replied Strongarm. "Bee, we are leaving Earth's atmosphere. You might want to hold onto something." Said Ultra Magnus. "Thank you, Ultra." Said Bee as Ultra Magnus walked out of the room. After five hours later, the Autobot ship is floating peacefully in outer-space. Sideswipe is standing at the front deck of the ship outside. "Hey, brother." Said Bee as he walked up to Sideswipe from behind. Sideswipe turned around to see Bee. "So, what are you…" Bee was cut of by his beeping brother. * quiet * Beeped Sideswipe. Bee looked confused. * Give me your servo * Beeped Sideswipe as he handed out his servo. Bee held onto Sideswipe's servo, then Sideswipe stated to pull Bee up towards himself. *close your optics and get in front of me * Sideswipe beeped. Bee closed his optics and holding Sideswipe's servo he stepped in front of Sideswipe. * do you trust me? * Beeped Sideswipe. "I trust you." Replied Bee. Sideswipe stretched Bee's arms out until they were horizontal. *open your optics* Beeped Sideswipe. Bee opened his Optic and then he gasped at what he was seeing. "Sideswipe, I'm Flying!" Said Bee very surprised. The ship continued its way as Bee and Sideswipe continued their moment of brothers. *Come, Josephine in my flying machine!* Beeped Sideswipe as Bee laughed, because Bee knows he is flying. Sideswipe pulled Bee's arms back in. Bee realized that he wasn't flying at all for the past minute, he was still standing on the deck of the ship. But thanks to Sideswipe he just felt the feeling of what is it like, to be a bird.

 **Yes, if you read that. I totally copied Titanic, but you know. Brothers, they'll need to have their time on the journey.**

 **Songs that I used:**

 **Back to life by Hailee Steinfeld**

 **Come Josephine in my flying machine by Fred Fisher**


	4. Unicron!

Five days after Bee felt the flying feeling, the Autobots were closing in on the Omega Lock. "YEEEESSSSSSS!" Yelled Bee as he grabbed Sideswipe's shoulders. "WE GONNA GET YOUR VOICE BACK!" Bee yelled again. Team Bee and Prime looks at Bee with confusion, particularly Ratchet. "Sorry, I am just so excited." Bee told everyone. "Ah." Replied Arcee. "Ah? What's ah? Oh you mean. _"Oh I'm English."_ Is that what you mean?" Asked Bee trying to mimic Arcee's voice. "Yeah I've been in England for quite some time." Replied Arcee. Sideswipe laughed at his older, adoptive brother and so did everyone else in the ship. "Closing in on the Omega Lock." Said Ratchet as their ship got closer and closer to a big, metal circle being lifted up by metal, rectangular poles. "I still remember how cold it was, when I fell into it when I died." Said Bee

 **Flashback:**

" **Optimus, you must use the Saber to destroy the Omega Lock." Ratchet told Optimus as Optimus fought hard with Megatron. "It is the only way to save Earth." Optimus got told again to find the Star Saber when he heard a familiar beep. Optimus turns around to see Bumblebee carrying the Star Saber. Bee jumps of a ledge, but gets hit in the chest three times by Megatron's fusion canon. Bee can fell his spark going out as he landed in the pool of Cybermatter. A minute later, Bee's servo came out of the pool of Cybermatter. "It's cold like the Atlantic. Now I know how Titanic feels." Said Bee without knowing his voice is restored. Bee grabs the Star Saber as he stepped out of the pool. "MEGATRON!" Yelled Bee standing behind Megatron with the Star Saber horizontally in front of his hollow chest that is healing slowly with the Cybermatter. Megatron turns around, only to get his spark stabbed by the Star Saber with Bee holding the handle. Everyone was surprised that Bee's voice is back and he's alive and the huge hole in his chest have fully recovered and disappeared. "You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything. Ever again!" Said Bee very mad as the warlord's spark gone out. Megatron slipped off the Star Saber and he fell to the Atlantic Ocean. "Have fun with the Titanic down there, Megatron." Bee said to himself. Optimus hanging from a ledge of the Nemesis Omega Lock got pulled up by his scout. "Bumblebee…" Said Ratchet stunned. "Your voice." Said Arcee. "My voice? What are you… My voice!" Said Bee just noticing his voice is restored. "Ratchet I have my pipes back!" Said Bee happily as he hugged Ratchet. "Yes, yes we noticed." Said Ratchet. "The Cybermatter?" Asked Bee because he fell into the pool of Cybermatter. "It is the only possible explanation." Said Ratchet**

 **Flashback ended.**

"The Cybermatter was freezing like the Atlantic Ocean. I felt like I was Titanic." Said Bee coming out of his memory. "The film that made me cry on purpose." Said Optimus. "I thought Primes don't cry." Said Arcee and Bulkhead together as a union. "Yes, I do. When I watch Titanic." Said Optimus. "Okay." Said Strongarm. * Are you serious that, the last Prime in existence cry's when he watches _Titanic?_ *. Beeped Sideswipe. "He's not the only one. I cried when I watch it with Raf. It was pretty much a dare from Miko." Replied Bee as Bulkhead laughed 'til he started to choke. "So, the human wrecker dared you to watch the movie about an _unsinkable_ ship sink?" Wheeljack asked Bee who nodded in reply. "Okay, enough talk about _Titanic_. We are not headed for _Titanic_ we are headed for the Omega Lock and guess what. We are here." Said Ratchet as he peered out the front window of their ship. "Sweet Solus Prime. That's the Omega Lock?" Asked Fixit who was very shock at how the Omega Lock looked like. "That's not how it looked like when we brought it here." Replied Smokescreen who was also shock about the Omega Lock. Then all of a sudden, a huge, rock-like transformer rose from the ground. It has six horns and he has purple/indigo optics and everyone knows who he is. "What in the name of Primus is Unicron doing here?" Asked Windblade. "I do not know." Replied Drift. "It appears that he have effected the Omega Lock with his Dark Energon." Said Optimus as he scanned the Omega Lock with his optics. Unicron looked right at the Autobot ship, he slipped off the piece of land he was standing on and fell, but he held onto what he was standing on. Unicron shrieked when he fell. "He can't touch whatever is outside of the Omega Lock's range." Bee said quietly to himself. Bee went to the ship's controls. "Bee what are you doing?" Asked Ratchet. "Finding a better way in." Replied Bee as he steered the ship towards two pieces of scrap metal that looked like a canyon. "We won't make it!" Yelled Ratchet as he saw Unicron running towards them. "Yes we will." Said Bee being confident. "Bumblebee! Stop!" Yelled Ratchet as he tried to pull Bee away from the controls. "No!" Yelled Bee, but it was too late. Unicron has hit the ship, but the ship hit him back with it's emergency canon. Both Unicron's and the ship's power made a huge explosion and shockwaves. The Autobot ship was blasted away from the Omega Lock for thousands of eons.


	5. I am Bumblebee!

On the moon, the Autobot ship have crashed and everyone on board have pasted out. Bee woke up to see they were on the moon and the Omega Lock was nowhere to be seen. "Sideswipe, are you okay?" Bee Asked his brother who just came back online. * Other than the constant ringing in my audio-receptors, Yeah I'm fine. * Beeped Sideswipe rubbing his left audio-receptor. "Is everyone okay?" Ask Bee as everyone came online too. "Yes, we are fine." Replied Optimus Prime rubbing his forehead to help with his headache. "Are you okay? Ratchet?" Bee Asked Ratchet who is not turning around to face the team. Ratchet turned around and he was holding a mangled part of the ships engine that was cover with Dark Energon. "I told you to stop." Said Ratchet very mad about Bee. "It's okay, we can fix it." Said Bee. "It is effected with Dark Energon. You can't fix it! You can only stabilize it!" Said Ratchet being even more mad at Bee. "We are going back to Earth." Said Ratchet as he walked past Bee. "We are only here, it's because you agreed to go!" Yelled Bee turning to Ratchet. Ratchet knows it's his mistake, but he realized that it's Bee's mistake. "No, we are only here, because you tried to help a brother that is not even related to you!" Ratchet yelled at Bee. "You could've fixed Sideswipes voice on Earth." Said Bee pointing to Ratchet. "No, I can't have." Said Ratchet who is setting coordinates to the Scrapyard. "You could've made Synthetic Energon and CAN!" Yelled Bee getting more attention from Ratchet. "I can not make Synthetic Energon and CAN with Earth materials!" Ratchet yelled at Bee. "And you could've made Cybermatter and fixed Sideswipe's voice! YOU NEED TO TRY!" Bee yelled right at Ratchet's face and getting everyone's attention. "You don't have to." Said Ratchet. Bee gasped at what Ratchet told him. Bee felt like giving up. * You've traveled a long way already. * Beeped Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, I can't continue…" Said Bee sobbing as he hugged Sideswipe. * It's okay, I can live without my voice. If you are ready to go back to the scrapyard. I will be with you. * Beeped Sideswipe as tears stroked down Bee's face. Bee nodded but didn't get up. * What are you waiting for? * Beeped Sideswipe. "I don't know." Replied Bee looking down at the floor. * I know a mech that lives on Earth. * Beeped Sideswipe, singing in his beeping language. Bee turned around. * He has his own team. * Beeped/Sang Sideswipe as he took Bee to the outside deck. * He tried to lead like his father. But he leaded like himself. * Beeped/Sang Sideswipe as more tears came out of Bee's optics. * Sometimes the team seems against you. And missions may scars. But scars can heal and reveal just, where you are.* Beeped/Sang Sideswipe as he pointed at Bee then the stars above. * The team that you lead will change you. The missions you've gone on will guide you. No one, nothing can silence. A quiet voice, inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper.* Beeped/Sang Sideswipe. * Bumblebee, you've come so far. Bee, listen. Do you know, who you are?* Beeped Sideswipe. Bee looked down at the floor than asked. "Who am I?" Bee replied his own question singing. "I am the mech, who leads my team. I am the mech that leads a Prime. And they call me." Sang Bee. "I am the son of Optimus Prime. I fought with Team Prime. Who fought Cons around the world, and they call me." Bee kept singing with confidence. "I have lost my voice before. I am the Slayer of Megatron. I am everything I've been through and more. And still, they call me." Bee confidence grows stronger as he sang as a shooting star flys above him followed by a shooting star shower. "And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me. It's like shooting stars, flying over Planet Earth!" The confidence in Bee's singing grew stronger than ever as the Shooting Star Shower passes them. Bee stood at the front of the ship with his arms out like an eagle, then he pulls them in and kept singing. "I will carry you on in my spark. You remind me." Sang Bee as he run next to Sideswipe and hugs him. "That come what may! I'll be a Prime! I am Bumblebee!" Sang Bee with his confidence restored as he and Sideswipe took an escape pod before the ship took off, of the moon. * Now what?* Beeped Sideswipe asking Bee as they watched the ship fly to Earth. "We find the Omega Lock." Replied Bee.

 **The song that I used is a parody that I made of** _ **I am Moana**_ **from** _ **Moana**_


	6. The Fight For The Omega Lock

**Sorry but it's starting to copy Moana for chapter.**

 **Bumblebee's POV**

I am Bumblebee, leader of my team. Aboard this ship, I will find the Omega Lock. And restore my brother's voice.

 **Nobody's POV**

Bumblebee and Sideswipe are aboard the escape pod they took and now using their fusion canons, they ignited the engine and now they are reading the stars and steering the ship towards the Omega Lock. As the ship moved the stars changed their positions twelve times. Now Bee and Sideswipe are closing in on the Omega Lock. "Unicron is stuck on the outer landscape of the Omega Lock. We make it pass that land, we make it to the Omega Lock." Explained Bee as Sideswipe nodded. Unicron rose from the ground and stared at Bee and Sideswipe who are standing on the outside deck of the ship. Unicron stretched his servo out to grab them, but Bee and Sideswipe both jump onto the left side of their ship and it spins around to the left and the ships engine ignited and it headed left. Unicron's servo went out of the land and it's starting to rust. Unicron noticed the brothers's ship speeding towards a canon. Unicron ran over to catch them, by the time he reached them all he found was a piece of scrap metal that looked like the ship. Unicron turned around to see the ship speeding towards another canon. He made a huge Dark Energon wave that hit the canon and almost hit the brothers. Bee and Sideswipe made it through the canon unharmed. "The Omega Lock!" Said Bee very happy that he will restore Sideswipe's voice. Unicron bursted from the ground and the shockwaves he created was strong enough to stop the ship's engine. "No, no, no. Start up, start up!" Bee yelled as he shot the ship engine with his canon over and over again trying to ignite it. *Curse you, engine!* Beeped Sideswipe furiously. Unicron reaches out to grab the ship, then he was shot by Team Prime's ship. "Team Prime!" Bee yelled in relief. Ratchet came down onto the ship, that Bee and Sideswipe stole. "You came back." Said Bee smiling at Ratchet. "You think that we're gonna let you have all the fun?" Asked Ratchet. "But the ship, won't it blow?" Asked Bee very nervous. "Ha, ha. Unicron gotta catch us first." Replied Ratchet. Unicron screamed from behind. "We've got your back, brothers. Go restore his voice." Said Ratchet as he ignited the ship's engine. "Ratchet, thank you." Said Bee as he grabbed Ratchet's servo. "You're welcome." Said Ratchet as he returned to his ship. Bee and Sideswipe continued their way to the Omega Lock, when Unicron created a wave to hit the brother's ship. "GUYS!" Yelled Ratchet. Windblade, using her air blowers, blew the wave back but there was enough shockwaves to make the brother's ship explode. Bee and Sideswipe screamed as they blown out of the exploding ship, then they got caught by Windblade and their father, Optimus. They got dropped onto the land where the Omega Lock is standing on. "Get to the Cybermatter!" Yelled Ratchet hopping the brothers can hear him. Unicron started to prepare fire. "It is time." Said Ratchet as he operated the emergency canon of the ship. Both Unicron and the ship fired at the same time, creating a huge shockwave that caused the ship to blow. Bee and Sideswipe fell due to the shockwave. "The Ship!" Yelled Bee, but he continued to get to the Omega Lock. When the brothers got there they were surprised. "The Omega Lock, it's empty." Said Bee knowing that he have failed. Unicron fell because of the shockwave too, but when he got up, he surprised Bee. There was a huge hole in his chest. "You're the key to restoring the Omega Lock." Bee said quietly to himself. "Hey, Unicron. Have I ever told you, that you are like a Chiwawa?" Said Ratchet trying to get Unicron's attention. Unicron was about to hit Ratchet before a blue light shone to his attention.


	7. Mission Accomplished

It was Bumblebee, he activated The Omega Lock. Bee and Sideswipe walked to the edge of the land that they were standing on. "Let him come to us." Said Bee as Windblade and Optimus made a floating path for Unicron to walk Bee and Sideswipe. Unicron didn't hesitate at all, he ran right for Bee and Sideswipe. The brothers stepped out onto the path, slowly they walked towards Unicron. "We have crossed to horizon to find you." Sand Bee and Sideswipe as a union as Unicron kept rushing towards them. "We know your name." Bee and Sideswipe continued their song and still, Unicron is running. "They have stolen to spark from inside you." Sang Bee as he and Sideswipe walked onto a ledge. Unicron was now right in front of them. *But this does not define you.* Beeped/Sang Sideswipe as Unicron stopped and stared at them. "This is not, who you are." Sang Bee and Sideswipe. Unicron started to calm down. "You know, who you are." Bee and Sideswipe finished in a union. "Who you truly are." Said Bee as he placed his forehead on Unicron's forehead. Sideswipe went down to Unicron's spark and gave it one drop of Cybermatter. Unicron's spark turned from purple to sky blue, then his body started to rust away. When the rusting stopped, Unicron turned into Primus. It turns out that Primus was trapped inside Unicron's body, but now thanks to Bee and Sideswipe, he is free. "You gotta go." Said Windblade as she and Optimus picked Bee and Sideswipe up and put them down on the ground. Primus restored the Omega Lock with Cybermatter and now, everything is back to the way it is. Windblade and Optimus, after they put the brother down, went to get the rest of the team. When they returned, everyone landed perfectly, except Ratchet who face-planted. "Now you are the king of face-plants." Said Arcee giggling with everyone else. "We are sorry about the ship." Said Bee as Sideswipe nodded. "Well ship, no ship. We still can try to get home." Said Ratchet as Bee smiled. "Ah! For the love of…" Said Ratchet as Bee and Sideswipe got lifted of the ground by Primus's servo. Bee and Sideswipe bowed down to their god. "No need, thank you little ones." Said Primus seeing the brother bow down to him. "Anytime, Primus." Said Bee. *Long, live Primus.* Beeped Sideswipe. Primus looked at Sideswipe with sadness, then he poured a handful of Cybermatter onto Sideswipe. "Thank you very much, Primus." Said Sideswipe as he wiped the Cybermatter of him. "My voice, thank you Primus!" Sideswipe cheered as he noticed that his voice is restored. Bee and Primus leaned in on each other as they touched foreheads, then Primus let the brothers back on the ground. Primus had another surprise for the whole team. He had rebuilt their ship with a swirl of Cybermatter. Bee smiled as he looked back at Primus who is leaving to join with Cybertron's core. "Alright Team, let's go home." Said Bee as everyone gave a little smile to him.

On Earth, Denny and Russell were waiting outside the Alchermor. "I so badly want the team back." Said Russell as Denny looked up at the sky, hoping that he'll see a Cybertronian ship flying over head. The Cybertronian ship that Denny was looking for, is now hovering above the scrapyard. Denny and Russell only knew one thing. Team Bee is back. Denny and Russell waited for the eight familiar bots to come out and greet them. The eight bots came out and they gave a huge hug to their human buddies. "So, how was the mission. Was it a blast and a half?" Asked Denny. "Actually, two blasts and a half." Said Sideswipe as Russell smiled with tears. Russell now hears the voice he have been waiting to hear for such a long time. "You see, Bee and Sideswipe was flying a ship then it exploded and…" Said Grimlock as Bee walked away. Bee is sitting on top of a big sign, watching his team like an eagle. "Lately, lately, I've been thinking. I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier." Sang Sideswipe as he climbed up the sign and sat down next to his adoptive brother. "It's good to hear your voice again." Said Bee as he smiled. Sideswipe and Bee sat there, arms around each other as the watched the sunset.

 **This is the end of New Life.**

 **Songs that I used:**

 **Know who you are from Moana**

 **Happier by Marshmellow**


End file.
